1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to recharging systems, and particularly to a method for automatically disconnecting an electronic device from a recharging device.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery of an electronic device, such as a phone, is recharged by a power supply via a power adaptor. When the battery of the electronic device is fully charged, the power adaptor still charges the battery such that the battery of the electronic device may be overcharged, thus the reliability of the battery decreases.
Therefore, improved electronic devices, power adaptors, and method for disconnecting the electronic devices and the power adaptors are desired.